


A flannel shirt, a careless kiss, and a moment of realization

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel wears flannel, Dean Winchester Wears Flannel, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, This Is STUPID, a flannel shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: In which a flannel shirt and a moment's distraction make Sam finally notice his brother's new relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	A flannel shirt, a careless kiss, and a moment of realization

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the idea. I saw a post on tumblr about how Cas never wears flannel and what immediately came to my mind was something like this fic, but not quite, but I figured I'll post it because why not. This was written in the middle of the night in like 5 minutes and it's pretty stupid but whatever hah
> 
> (I'm so bad at titles, I might change it later if I come up with something else lol)
> 
> Enjoy♥

The thing is, Dean was quite a private person. So when he and Cas got together, the way they acted around others didn’t change much. It’s not like he was ashamed or anything. He just wanted to keep that relationship to himself for a while, to live in their little bubble until eventually other people would find out. Also, he kind of still repressed his emotions a bit, although he was working on it, and he was able to let his guard down at least a little only when he was with Cas.

But the strangest thing was that even Sam didn’t know. He was used to the stares and them acting like an old married couple, and nothing changed. He had no reason to suspect it did.

But then, one morning, he was sitting at the table in the kitchen, and Cas walked in. Sam looked up to say hello, and had to do a double take. Cas was not in his usual trench coat, or his two-piece pajama set, that might or might not have been yellow with small bees all over it, that he’s been sleeping in since he became human. 

No, right then Cas was wearing sweatpants and, what Sam could not believe, Dean’s flannel shirt. Sam was pretty sure he saw it on Dean the day before, and as far as he knew, Cas didn’t own flannels. At least he never saw him in a flannel. So it had to be Dean’s, right?

“Good morning Sam.” Cas murmured, going for the coffee. He looked exhausted, and as if he was about to close his eyes and collapse at any second. He pulled out two mugs and poured the liquid into them. 

“Uh, hi, Cas.” Sam managed, trying to figure out why Cas would wear Dean’s clothes. He had a suspicion, but it couldn’t be… could it? He wanted to ask, but he felt like it’s not his place. Although the curiosity was getting stronger and stronger.

And then about two minutes later Dean walked in, wearing his dead guy robe. He also didn’t look too well rested. He walked over to Cas, who handed him the coffee.

“Thanks, sunshine.” Dean grumbled, casually leaving a quick kiss on Cas’ lips. 

And that’s when it clicked. They finally got together. And somehow he didn’t notice, despite literally living with them and spending way too much time with them. Sam felt like an idiot.

He cleared his throat with a smirk, seeing the sudden realization on Dean’s and Cas’ faces. Apparently, they were so tired they didn’t even try to not act as a couple, and now the cat was out of the bag. They looked at him in horror, as if they were afraid of his reaction.

“Long night?” Sam asked in a rather suggestive tone, raising his eyebrow, smirk not disappearing from his face. “Nice shirt, Cas.” he added, barely containing a laugh, when Cas looked down at himself, as if he was surprised that he was wearing Dean’s shirt.

“Shut up, bitch.” was all Dean said, turning back to Cas and putting his head on his shoulder. It surprised him, but he actually felt good about being able to kiss his man in front of others, especially knowing now that his brother was okay with it. And seeing his angel in his flannel shirt in the mornings was going to be an amazing perk, because boy, did he look hot. Dean’s hand wandered under his shirt worn by Cas. “Have I told you already that I like when you’re wearing my clothes?” he whispered into Castiel’s ear, biting an earlobe since his mouth was already there.

“Excuse me, you’re in a common space, Dean.” Sam tried to sound annoyed, but he was just so happy for his brother. “At least take this into your room.”

“We just might.” was Dean’s response. 

But Cas pulled away from him. “Coffee first.” he said grumpily, going to sit at the table. Dean watched him go, biting his lip.

“Seriously, you look so good in flannel.” he commented, his eyes roaming Cas’ body up and down. “Especially my flannel.” he added with a wink.

“So this is what I’m gonna have to put up with now.” Sam said, slightly regretting ever complaining about their unresolved sexual tension, because apparently resolved one wasn’t any better. “That’s just… great.”

Dean shot him a dirty look and went to sit down next to Cas, sitting way too close than Sam thought was possible. They were both sipping their coffee, and Dean constantly tried to unbutton Cas’ shirt, with Cas swatting at his hands.

Yeah, this was gonna get annoying real fast.


End file.
